Bullied By Trent
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Chase gets bulled by Trent, Davenport, and Adam is by his side a long with family, But when they can't handle it anymore.[ I don't own Lab Rats]
1. Chapter 1

**Chase's POV**

I woke up in the morning and looked around. Adam, Bree and Leo wasn't here.

I got out of my capsule and headed up stairs where Mr. Davenport and the rest were at. In the kitchen.

''Hey Chase your up late, Mr. Davenport said.

''Are you feeling okay buddy?'' He asked looking at me in concerned.

'' Yeah.'' I replied. I sat down at the table while the rest were eating.

''Hey do you want some food, Like breakfast?'' Tasha asked. ''No thanks. I replied. ''Oh come on sweety, here, I will fix you something to eat. Tasha insisted. I sighed. ''Yes buddy you need to eat.'' Davenport added walking back to his seat sipping on his coffee

Tasha came back with some oatmeal. She set it down in front of me. ''There you go, Now it up.'' She told me.

I Only ate a little bit, but not all of it.

''Oh huney, is that all your gonna eat? Tasha asked looking at me from across the table. Davenport looked at and so did the rest. Hey are you sure your feeling okay Chase?'' Davenport asked again then felt my forehead. ''I am fine Mr. Davenport.'' I replied. He sighed. ''Okay Well,guys time for school.'' Davenport said getting up. I sighed.

I did not want to go school today, I know it randomly for me to say but Trent wouldn't STOP bullying me 3 weak.

We walked out the door and headed to school.

We walked in to school and I headed to my locker. Adam, Leo and Bree with there friends.

They heven't seen ther friends in a weak couse we wre out of town. I sighed.

Then the bell rand. Every one went to there class, I was here all by my self.

But then Trent came down.

''HEY!'' He yelled.

He pushed my in to the lockers and pushed me down. He startded puching me in the face and in the stomach.

I wanted Soike to come out, But I was too scared.I just wanted to cry.

Then the bell rang again. He got up from me. ''I'll get you later. He said then walked away.

I got and Bree walked to me. I put my had in my locker. ''Hey Chase''. She said.

''Hey Bree.''I replied not looking at her. ''Um are you okay.''She asked.

''Um yeah, W-why would I be.''I replied.

''Well because your head is in the locker.'' She said. ''Oh, well, I-I just love my -my locker, ha, you know me.'' I said.

''Um, Okay, well, I'll see you later than. She said, Then she walked away. I sighed in relief. I got my head out of my locker.

Then I looked around. Later that day, I walked over to my locker and I put my books back Then the bell rang to home.

I walked in the bathroom first to use it I had to wipe my face. I walked out of the bathroom and Trent was in front of the door.

I gulped. Ge grabbed me and he pushed me against the lockers with out anyone looking, The people were gone home. He stated punching me in the stomach and in the face. I groaned every time he punches me.

''Hey''! He said .

He looked me in the eye. He pushed me to the ground and left me. I got up and I had a tear in my eye rolling down. I walked out the building and headed home.

At home, I opened the door to the house. I saw Mr. Davenport looking mad ans so was the rest of the family. They were all mad.

'' Chase!.''Davenport snapped at me. I tried to hide my face so I did, but the lights were off though.

I hid my face with a pillow that was on the couch.

So they couldn't see my face. ''Where have you been.''He asked after clearing his throat. ''Uh, the library.'' I lied.

''Your lying.'' Davenport told me.

I gulped again. ''Kids go in the lab, Davenport told them. They went down to the lab.

'' And you, You are ground for a weak.''He said looking at me. ''Wait what, Mr. Davenport that so unfair. I said accedenlty taking the pillow off,but luckily he wasn't looking at the time. I put back over my face. ''Now, Go to bed.

'' He said pointing ay the elevator door. ''But Mr. Davenport 6 Am.'' I said.

''I don't care go to bed now.'' He replied. ''NOW! He yelled.

I ran down to the lab. The rest left as I headed down there. I rushed in my capsule and I cried myself to sleep.

**Hey guys how was that so far, Feel free to review catch ya on Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase's POV**

I woke up in the morning and my stomach was hurting, and my eyes and face. I looked around and, Adam and Bree wasn't here. I got out of my capsule, I walked in a bathroom and looked ion the mirror. I look terrible.

I then sighed. I looked in the bathroom cabins and saw Bree's make up bag. I had an idea. I grabbed her make up bag and got skin covered make up. I covered my black eye and my busted lip, I had a scar on my nose. So I covered then up too.

I walked out and headed to the kitchen where at eating. ''Hey buddy?'' Tasha said. My eye was still itchy But it was hurting. ''Um, Hey.'' I replied nervously. '' Um, Are you okay sweet?'' Tasha asked looking at me. I nodded. I sighed. ''okay, well kids time for school. Tasha. said. I sighed again not wanting to to school. We head out the door.

We headed in the school building and i went to my locker, I was a little scared for the bell to rang. So I hurried up. 5 seconds later the bell rang. I couldn't get passed the crows. Then when everyone was in class.I satyed where I was at.

I headed to the bathroom, and as I was headed to the bathroom, Trent was there around the corner. I gulped. He grabbed me the shirt and through me against the bathroom wall. He started punching mean the stomach and the gut, and my eye.

He then slammed me down on the floor and hurt my back. I groaned at that moment. He got on top of me and started punching me and he got up and started kicking me really hard. I started whimpering and crying. 'Stop! TRENT! I snapped.

''excuse me, what did you say to me?'' He asked pointing at me. My heart started to beat fast. He slapped me in the face and kicked me in the stomach then He left. I started to whimper and cry again. Right now I just wanted my Dad. Then the bell rang. Great I missed Math class. I got up and I was limping out the Bathroom.

I felt wierd like I was gonna pass out. Later I was trying to hide my face all day.

Then the bell rang to go home. I sighed in relief. Then everyone left. I had to stay after school to do my make up work, stupid right I know. Any ways when was done, I walked out the class room. I walked out the school building and I already saw that it was already raining. I sighed. I turned around and saw Trent there with an evil face looking at me.

He pushed me me down and slammed my head against the brick wall but not enough to break my skull or to have a concussion or to lose my memory. He started punching me . I wanted to cry. '' Trent! Stop.'' I snapped. ''NO!''He said than slapped me. My nose was bleeding bad.

''You Never! EVER EVER! TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN!'' He yelled. He for some reason bit my arm hard. ''OW!''I shouted. ''HA-HA-HA! He said then walked away. I started to cry. ''Daddy'' I cried. Later I got home and opened the door as I was crying.

''CHASE! I heard Davenport yell at me. I covered my eyes with my hands and walked to the elevator door. I was anorrying Mr. Davenport for a stupid reason.

''Chase.'' Davenport was starting to get a little worried now walking towards me. I was still crying. ''Oh my god buddy what- what's wrong''. He said coming next to me. I started to cry even harder. Ge came up to me and hugged me tight. ''Okay what happened Chase?''HHe asked in worried. I started to gasp for some air a little.

''Okay buddy breath okay just breath, Now, Tell me, what happened?''He asked again while rubbing back still hugging me. He did se my face yet. ''Why did you stay after school, and why are you coming home crying?'' He asked.  
>''I-I-I-.''I coulden't get the words out.<p>

''Hey deep breath okay buddy, okay, Deep breath.'' Davenport soothed wile rubbing my back still hugging me. ''Hey look at me Chase, Look at me?'' He asked I had no choice but to look at him. So I did.

''Oh my god Chase who-who did this to you?''! He asked looking at me deep. I sniffled ''Um I-I-I. Chase come pon who did this.'' He shouted. Then Tasha came down Honey what going on why are you shouting. She asked puting her ear rings in.

''Tasha! He started. Look at him?'' He asked bring me over to here. '' Oh my god!'' She said walking to us. ''Who did this?'' they asked. I started crying.

Then I told them. ''Trent''

**Hey Guy how was that I really hope u liked it,It took me all night trying to finish this, Any ways. Feel free to reweiw see you lat:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase's POV**

TRENT! Tasha and Mr. Davenport yelled. I wonted to cry so I just sniffled.

''Hey its okay were gonna get to the bottom of this right now.'' Davenport assured.

''O-Okay.'' I sniffled. ''Now go up stairs and get some rest, okay buddy?'' Davenport asked.

I nodded and headed to the lab. When I got down there I saw saw Adam, Bree and Leo playing a game, Witch I didn't understand in it.

But once I got down there they hid stopping the game there playing I walked to my capsule, as I opened my capsule there was a bucket of water and it fell on top of my head.

Then Adam, Bree, and Leo came out of there hiding place.

They busted out laughing. ''Guys Its Not Funny.'' I whined as they were still laughing at me.

'' Hey Chase I guess the rain was to, slick for ya.'' Leo said then laughed again. ''Yeah, Chase, You might won't to change before you catch a cold''. Bree said then laughed. '' Yeah who's wet and wild now?'' Adam laughed.

''Guys Its not funny please stop?'' I asked but wouldn't stop laughing at me. The Bree stopped laughing and noticed my face. ''Hey! guys, stop laughing?!'' Bree said frowning at me.

''GUYS?!'' She snapped. Then they stopped. ''What why it was funny.'' Leo said smiling. ''No not that. She started. ''Um, Chase what happened your face?'' Bree asked me Then Adam, And Leo stopped laughing and frowned.

''Oh my god Chase?'' She asked. ''Who did this to you?'' Adam asked in concerned.

''Trent.'' I replied. ''WHAT?! They yelled. Adam was pacing back and forth with his fist balled up beside. ''Adam calm down its okay!?'' Bree said.

''Calm down, calm down, Trent beat up our little brother and you tell ME to calm down!'' Adam said then banged his hand on the desk which made me jump a little. He walked to me.

''Does Mr. Davenport know about this?'' He asked. I nodded. He sighed as he looked at the other 2. Okay.'' Was all Adam say the walked out.

The others sighed.

''Chase get changed okay buddy?'' Bree told me then smiled and then they both walked out. I got dressed and headed to sleep.

**Adam's Pov**

I walked in the living room mad. I noticed that Bree and Leo was following me. Mr . Davenport?!'' I asked. ''What.'' He replied. Then Bree and Leo was behind me. ''What is it.'' Davenport asked walking to us. ''Did you see Chase's face.'' I said. He sighed. ''Yeah i know, But don't worry I will handle it okay.'' He replied. ''What are we gonna do? Leo asked in worry. Davenport sighed again. I dont know.'' He replied. Later on we ate supper and headed to bed.

Next morning. Bree and I got up a long with Leo and headed up stairs. Chase was already at the table but he head his head down. We walked over to him. ''Hey Chasey, are you feeling okay.'' I asked him. He picked his headed up and looked at up with sleepy eyes. ''Yeah.'' He replied then sighed. ''Okay.'' I said.

Later we headed to school. I saw Chase walk to his locker.

**Chase's POV**

I walked to my locker to put my stuff up and then the bell rang. So I headed to class. After class. I kept coughing because my throat was dried. I raised my hand.

''Yes'' My teacher said. Can I get some water please?'' I asked. ''Yes.'' He replied. I got up and headed out the door.

I got some water and turned around, but as I turned around. Trent was behind me. I gulped. He grabbed me and he started beating me up till the bell left.

I coughed up a little bit of blood. Then I got up and whipped my face and headed to class.

Till my teacher caught me.

''Chase Davenport!'' I heard my teacher said. I turned around and he looked at me. He cleared his throat.

''You were later for class.'' He started. ''Got beat up again, Well to bad you have, Detenchen.! I sighed then it was time for go home The bell rang and I walked out. Trent was stopping me for going home ''TRENT NOOO! He beat me up while everyone was gone.

**Bree's POV**

Where is your brother he was supposed be home and hour ago, I'm starting to get worried.'' Davenport said.

''Maby he got beat up.''Leo told up

''WHAT!'' We all yelled. We'll we have to get him Davenport said then we headed out the door. As we got there he laying on the ground out cold

**Hey Guys how was that, I really hop you liked it. Feel free to review, See ya later. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's POV

We saw Chase on the ground cold. ''CHASE! We said as we ran to him. ''Oh my god he's all beaten up''. Bree cried.

''I had a tear in my eye. ''What are we gonna do?'' I cried. ''I don't know.'' Davenport answered.

''We have to get him out of here and head back.'' Douglas told us. We nodded and I picked him up. I put him in the van and we headed back to the house.

''Aww, Chase.'' Bree said even though Chase couldn't hear her. ''Do you think he's gonna be okay?'' I asked. '' I thank so.'' Davenport answered. He drove a little fast. We got there and I put him on the couch. We waited till he woke up.

Chase's POV

I woke up late at night and my head was hurting really bad. I looked around and Adam and Mr. Davenport was the only ones here in the kitchen. ''Dad?'' I said. They

looked at me instantly. ''Chase! They said as they ran to me. ''Oh my god buddy, your awake.'' Davenport said hugging me. I hugged him back. He embraced the hug. ''Are you okay, How do you feel?'' He asked pushing my hair back. ''I feel fine but my head hurts.'' I replied looking at him. He sighed. ''It does?'' He asked in concerned. I nodded. He got up and headed to the kitchen and came back with pills.

''Here take these?'' He said handing me the pills. I took them. I looked back at him.

'' I need water?'' I said. ''Okay.'' He said then smiled. He walked in the kitchen and came back. He handed it to me.

''Thank you.'' I weakly said then took my pill. I gave him the cup of water and he put in on the table. I sneezed 3 time. ''Bless you?'' Davenport and Adam said.

'' Thank you.'' I said. ''Your not getting sick are Chase?'' Davenport asked in worry checking my forehead. I didn't replied to what he asked. ''You are really worm though.'' He said then took it off.

''I am!'' I said then felt my own forehead. Then I took it off. ''No I'm not.'' I said looking at him. He smiled at me.

''Yes you are.'' He said as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

''Get some rest buddy?'' He giggled.

I closed my and I felt Adam kiss my forehead.

''Good night Buddy?'' He said then walked away.

Bree's

I walked up stairs and saw that My little brother was still asleep. Mr Davenport and Adam was in the kitchen doing something.

''Hey guys?'' I said walking in the kitchen.

''Hey Bree.'' Davenport replied. ''Is everything okay Mr. Davenport?'' I asked in worry. He took a deep breath.

''Yeah.'' I start. ''It's just that, I want to fix this bulling thing right now?'' He said getting up.

''Yeah I can't believe that Trent is bulling him.'' I added. He looked at me and walked to me. ''Wait you know this Trent?'' He asked. ''Well yeah he always bullies him.'' Adam said walking to us. ''Wait you knew about this!?'' He asked.

''What noo?!'' I start. ''Maby,.'' I said. ''Yes.'' I nodded. '' ''What, guys why didn't you defend him!?'' He asked.

''Well?'' I start. Mr. Davenport Chase is smarter than that?!'' I said. ''Yeah but doesn't mean you should ignore him.'' He replied.

''And plus you two are older but not yet, smarter than him, you guys are going to be watching him at school!?" He said. ''But Mr. Davenport.'' I start. ''Not but!?'' ''But Mr. Davenport that's unfair?'' I said. ''Oh nothing's fair Bree?!'' Davenport repelied. ''If Trent lays another hand on your little brother again, or Chase comes home with another black eye, you are both grounded, Get it 'got it 'good, now go to bed!?'' I groaned headed out the kitchen. Adam followed.

As Adam and I got down to the lab Leo was here. ''Hey guys?'' Leo asked looking at us. Hey Leo?'' We replied. ''What happened?'' He said following us to our capsule.

''Oh nothing, Mr. Davenport told us we have to watch Chase or else where grounded.'' I said hopping in my capsule a long with Adsm. ''Wait why?'' Leo asked stopping me from closing my capsule door. ''I don't know.'' I replied. Leo rolled his eyes. He closed my capsule door. ''Good night guys!'' He waved and headed to bed. I went to sleep and so did Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase's POV**

''Chase?'' I heard whispering. I felt someone shake me awake. ''Chase?'' I heard it again.

I groaned little and opened my eyes. I saw Mr. Davenport look at me with concerned look. ''Hey, how do you feel?'' He asked in worry.

I didn't answer. just nodded. I layed my head back down. ''Hey'' He start. He bent down next to me''Are you okay?'' He said in worry.

''Here,I'll drive. you to school. Mr. Davenport said. I sighed and layed back looked at me.

''Hey hey hey wats wrong?'' He asked in concerned. I sighed.

''Can I stay home Mr. Davenport, I don't feel good?'' ''You are?'' He asked feeling my forehead.

I closed my eyes and he felt my cheek. ''Your worm.'' He sighed. I opened my eyes. ''Okay buddy, I'll let you stay home.'' He said then he smiled. He got up and headed to the kitchen.

Later that day.I have been coughing and sneezing all day. ''Are you okay?'' He asked I nodded.

''Okay.'' He kissed me on the forehead. Later that Adam and Bree and Leo came home.

''Well Hey Big D how was your day?'' Leo asked. ''It was good.'' He replied. ''Hey Mr. Davenport why didn't Chase go to school?'''Adam asked in worried.

''Oh he hasn't been feeling well.'' He replied. ''Awww, Chase. you okay?'' Bree asked coming to me. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I said.

Adam come over to me and put his hand up to my forehead.

''He seems normal to me.'' Adam said taking it off. ''Well, now Adam he's a little better.'' Mr. Davenport said.

''Oh.'' Adam replied. He sighed. ''Anyways how was your day?'' Mr Davenport asked. ''Oh it was good, I got B- in english.'' Adam said.

''Wow you gotta you gotta a B-. Mr. Davenport stuttered. ''Yep.'' Adam replied.

Davenport smiled. Then they went in the lab. Then later that day Tasha came home and was cooking super. When she was done.

We ate super. I ate only a little bit though. ''Are you feeling okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked looking at me in concerned. I nodded. Later that night every one headed t bed.

The next morning I woke up with a headache. I got out of my capsule and headed up stairs.

''Hey kido you feeling better?'' I heard Mr. Davenport say. ''Yep much better thanks?''I said as I grabbed my back pack and headed out the door.

At school. I put my books in my locker. I turned around, and you would never ! He pushed me against the locker and ballad his fist up.

He was about to punch me. When the bell. ''I will get you later.'' He said then walked away. I sighed in relief

I headed to class.

After class, I walked to my locker. I heard running coming to me. ''I told you I would back. Trent said then punch me. I groaned in pain. He punch me in the face and it mad a black eye. He kicked me in stomach then walked off. I got up holding stomach, Then Adam Bree, Leo came over to there lockers. I sighed. Later that day We went home. I walked inside with a black eye. Mr. Davenport was in the kitchen. Adam, Bree and Leo walked in the kitchen.

I walked in the bathroom and grabbed Bree's make bag. I put skin make up on and headed in the lab. I saw the rest were down here.

''Hey Chase?'' Mr. Davenport not noticing the make up on. ''Hey Mr. Davenport.'' I replied. ''I see Trent hasn't beat you up this time.'' Mr. Davenport said. I nodded nervously putting my hand on the back of my neck. ''OKay guys, I have a mission for you. Mr Davenport tool us. After telling us the mission, we went out.

At the mission:

''Its freaking hot in here.'' I complained. ''Oh stop your gonna be fine, see, your even sweating, that's good.'' Adam stupidly said. Bree and I rolled our eyes. ''Okay, Lets do this?'' Bree said.

At the lab:

After the mission. We all walked in the lab. ''That was great guys good job.'' Mr. Davenport hig fived us. I smiled a little. ''Hey Chase, you ave something black on your eye?'' Mr. Daveport said coming to me.

''Here let me get it?'' Davenport licking his thumb and smearing it around my right eye. ''No, Mr. Davenport I-I got it don't worry?'' I told his pushing his hand away. ''No I insist, let me do it?'' He asked the licking his thumb again.

''Mr. Davenport, ow ow ow, stop Mr. Davenport your hurting me?'' I asked. ''Hold still, I am trying too.'' He said till he noticed what the black 'mark' was. I gulped. He gasped.

''What is that?'' He asked. ''Um, a-a 'mark'. I lied.

''No you are lying.'' Mr. Davenport.

Then Adam and Bree walked behind us. ''Not, so,fast!?'' Mr. Davenport told them. He turned to face my older sibling. ''I told you guys to watch him, not to not watch him!?'' Mr. Davenport

''Where sorry.'' They ashamed.

''You should be, you know what, for now on, you guys are grounded for a week in till you can get this straight, understand?!'' Mr Davenport said. ''Yes Mr. Davenport.'' They said. ''Good, now go eat and get ready for bed?'' Mr. Davenport told them and they did as they were told a long with Leo.

''And you?'' He start looking at me. ''Why didn't you just tell me this son?'' He asked. I sighed. ''I don't know, I guess I was too scared.'' I told him. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. ''Look, its okay to be scared but, You can't just not tell me what's going on?'' He said. A tear rolled dow my eye. ''Hey hey hey, Buddy don't cry, okay here sit down?'' He asked and he sat me down on the floor. He sat on the floor too. I had my head facing the floor. '' Hey looked at me Chase?'' He said then he lifted me head up. ''Its okay?'' He said. ''Look, I know about the bullying, but you have to tell your principle first okay?'' He asked. I started to cry a little. ''Its okay?''

''Okay, but what i-if she d-doesn't care?'' I cried. ''Yes she will, I promise you okay, she cares about you guys too much.'' He said. I started to cry even herder. ''Aww come here buddy?'' He asked. I cried in him shirt. He rocked me back and forth and he rubbed my back. '''Shhh its okay, your okay.'' He soothed. I got my head off and sniffled. '''Now.'' He start. '' Are you okay?'' He asked stroking my hair. I nodded. '' Okay, why don't we go to bed, and you can sleep with me tonight. '' Okay.'' I agreed and we got up and headed to bed

**Hey guys how was that I hope you like, Feel free to review,. See ya later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chase's POV**

''Chase?'' I heard a voice.

''Chase?'' I heard another voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Adam, and Bree.

''Wakey wakey Chasey wasey?'' Adam said in a calm tone. I groaned a little.

''Where's Mr. Davenport?'' I asked in a sleepy tone.

''Oh he's in the lab.'' Bree answered.

''Oh.'' I replied.

''Come on little guy we have to go to school.'' Adam said then patted my shoulder then walked off. I sighed. '' I don't want to go to school?'' I told Bree. She sighed looking at me.

''I know buddy, but hey? if you are in any trouble, just get Adam or me, okay?'' She said and smiled at me, then left.

I got out of bed and got dressed, then I headed down stairs.

''Ready?'' Adam and Bree asked. I nodded nervously. I walked behind them out the door a long with Leo.

At school:

I walked t my locker to get my books. Adam and Bree was over to there friends but keeping an eye on me. Then Trent came running down.

**Adam's POV**

I saw Trent running down stairs to me little brother. This is not gonna be good. Trent grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the lockers.

Bree and I were watching. There was crowd around them, Bree and I ran to them. ''Hey!?'' I said looking at Trent mad. ''Oh look, you brought your back up, your older siblings.'' Trent said.

'' Leave him olny Trent?'' I asked. He let go of him.

''Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it huh?'' He asked me. I got mad.I didn't replied. He instantly grabbed my little brother and through him on the floor. Then he kicked him.

''HEY!?'' I said then got Trent off of him. ''What are you doing huh?'' I asked pushing Trent to the lockers.

''You will NEVER ever, touch our little brother again.'' I told him. '' Oh yeah yeah, watch me?'' He said He tried to loosen up the grip.

''Oh no where are you going?'' I asked. ''Hey get of!?''Trent asked. NO!?'' I said then we started to fight. But I didn't get hit ofcors I was the strongest.

''Adam!?'' I heard Chase whine looking at me, I knew he didnt won't to see me get hurt, so I let go.

I walked to him.

''What's wrong buddy?'' I asked. '' Please stop?'' He asked with a tear in his eyes. '' Aww buddy?'' I said feeling his cheek. ''Okay''. I said then walked off.

Later that day I was in class. Ater that I headed to my locker. But as I headed down there. I saw Chase sitting at my locker with bloody nose and a black eye. Right now no one was around. ''Chase!?'' I ran over to him. I kneeled down to him. ''What happened, did Trent do this to you?!'' I asked furious.

''Stop Adam don't yell at him?'' I heard a voice say.

I looked behind me and saw Leo. ''Leo?!'' I said getting up. ''Did Trent do this?!'' I said pointing at Chase.

''Yes.'' He replied. I rushed over to my little brother who was on the floor. ''Hey buddy, can you hear me?'' I whispered. He didn't answer.

''Oh my god Leo, we have to get him out of here?'' I told him. ''Yeah.'' He replied. I felt a hand grip my shirt. I looked at Chase. '''What's wrong?'' I asked in worry. '' Get, Mr. Davenport?'' He cried. ''Okay buddy.'' I replied. ''Leo go get Bree?'' I asked. Leo ran to her class. After a while. Bree super speed us home. e barged in the door. ''Oh my god what happened?'' Mr. Davenport asked furious looking at

Chase. ''He got beat up again.'' Leo explained.

''WHAT!?''Mr. Davenport said.'' Sit down Chase?'' Mr. Davenport asked. Chase sat down and Mr. Davenport rubbed back and looked at us. ''Can you tell me what was going on when he got BEAT UP?!'' Mr. Davenport asked while rubbing back. '' Chase gonna get water and Trent came down and started beating him up.'' Leo explained.

'' And were you there Leo?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''Well, yeah.'' Leo replied. ''Where were you?'' He asked.

I was helping out trying to get him off.'' Leo explained. Mr. Davenport sighed. ''Okay I will go to you school tomorrow, But you guys tell principle perry?'' He asked looked at Chase in worry.

''Are you okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked rubbing his back.

''I don't know Mr. Davenport, I kind of don't feel so hot?'' Chase said.

He put hand on his forehead and cheek. ''Your worm.'' Mr. Davenport said. '''Whay don't go lay down in my bed okay?'' He asked then he headed up stairs.

Chase's POV

I hop that Adam, Bree is not grounded any more, I really feel guilty that they are.

Why do they have to be grounded for not watching at school.

I sighed. I then fell a sleep.

**Hey guys how was that. I hope u liked it see ya later**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chase's Pov**

I woke up and started to feel dizzy. I got up and fell on the floor. ''Mr Davenport?!'' I yelled. He ran up stair.

''What's wrong?'' He said in a panic way as he was kneeled down to me. ''I feel dizzy.'' I told him. ''Okay buddy, here we go.'' He said then helped me up.

''Are you okay?'' He asked in concerned.

''Yeah.'' I replied holding my head. I then fell back again, but luckily Mr. Davenport caught me in time.

''Woah buddy, are you feeling okay?''He asked. I nodded. ''Are you sure?'' He asked. I was still gripping his shirt. ''Yeah Mr. Davenport I feel fine.'' I said. ''No you're not okay.'' He said then put me on the bed and layed me down.

''Yes I am Davenport.'' I said.

''No your not you are staying home from school.'' He said. I sat up quickly looking Mr. Davenport.

''But Mr. Davenport?''

''No buts?'' He cut me off. I sighed. ''Okay fine.'' I said. ''Good.'' He started then kissed my forehead. ''Now get some rest?'' He said as he touched me in. He then walked out the door. I then fell asleep.

An hour later I woke up feeling better. Let hope that I could still go to school. I got dress and put my shoes on and headed out the bedroom door. I saw Mr. Davenport walk out the kitchen. I headed down stairs and out the front door off to school.

At school:]

I waked in the school building and saw Adam Bree and Leo just with there friends. I headed to my locker and as I went to my locker, someone through a ball at me at my head. ''Trent came to me. ''Hey!?'' He said. '' What do you want Trent?'' I asked looking at him. ''What do I want, I don't know, you tell me?'' He said coming up to my face. ''Leave me olne?!'' I said.

''HEY?!'' Trent said as he punched my stomach. I groaned in pain falling on the floor. Maby I should have listened to Mr. Davenport in the first place in stead of just obeying him. Tent kicked me in the stomach. ''Adam, Bree!'' I cried. Then they looked at me. ''Chase!'' They said then ran to me. ''HEY?!'' Adam and Bree said then beat Trent up. Bree helped me up.

''Ae you okay?'' She asked.

''Yeah i'm fine.'' I replied. ''What did I tell you to stay away from him huh?!'' Adam said then pushed Trent to the lockers.  
>''Adam stop it? its not worth it.'' Bree said. Adam the stopped what he was doing. ''I'll get you.'' Adam said then we walked off. ''Are you okay buddy?'' Adam asked me in worry. '' Yeah.'' I I suddenly heard my name. '' Chase!?'' I heard a voice. I tuned around and saw principle perry standing near her office door. I walked to her. ''Yeah.'' I said. ''Step in my office kid?'' She asked walking in.<p>

''Have a seat?'' She asked, so I did. ''Is everything okay?'' I asked confused. ''Are you being bullied?'' She asked looking at me with worry. ''Why do you ask?'' I said. ''Because a lot of kids came in here and told me that you're being bullied by Trent.'' She said. '' Yeah but its not that bad.'' I got cut off by principle perry.

''Not that bad? Not that bad kid you have a black and your face is cut.'' She said.

''Look kid, I don't like bullying, I don't, I can't stand billing, and if your being bullied, tell someone.''' She told me. ''Okay.'' I nodded. ''OKay, now I will call your father.'' She said then picked up her phone.

''No?!'' I said. ''Why?'' She replied. ''Because he's um, he's um, he's at work, yeah he's at work, doesn't like to be bother.'' I lied. ''O-kay kid, well bye.'' She I got up and left. Later that day Trent gave me a black eye and a bloody nose. Then the bell rang to go home.

At home:

I walked in side and Mr. Davenport was standing there sooo mad and upset. ''Um Mr. Davenport?'' I asked putting my bag down. ''Sit. down?'' He asked. I gulped and di what I was told. ''Why?'' He asked. ''Why what?'' I said.

''You know why!?'' He yelled. ''Um, I don't know.'' I replied. ''Chase you disobeyed me!'' He said. ''Why?'' He said. ''I'm sorry.'' I said. ''Sorry, Sorry!?'' He start. ''Sorry doesn't cut it!'' He said. I sighed. ''You are grounded for a week. I sighed. ''I guess I deserve it.'' I said. ''Well yes you, what.'' He said looking at me in suprised. I sighed again. ''Look, I know I'm sorry,I should have listened to you.'' I explained. He sighed. ''Okay,Well go get some rest.'' He said. The I got up. ''Your still grounded!'' He said then I went to bed.

** Hey guy how was that I hope u liked it See ya later**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guy sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**_

**ChasyLover: _Thank you :)_**

**Autumrose& BillUngerLover: _Updated as soon as I could:)_**

**_tinnisgirl77: _****_Thank you:)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chase's Pov**

I woke up and headed down stairs. I saw Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree and Leo all eating in the kitchen. I headed to the table. ''Hey son are you hungry?'' I hear Mr. Davenport say.

''Um... sure I guess.'' I replied.

Then he handed me a plate of food and I ate a little bit. Minutes later we went to school. I didn't want to go to my locker a lone again I kind of waned Adam or Bree to come with me, so I asked my older brother, so I walked to him at his locker.

''Um...Adam.'' I said nervously ''Yeah buddy what's?'' He asked looking at me as he was putting something in his locker. ''Um, can you walk me to my locker, please?'' I asked. He looked at me in worry.

''Sure.'' He said unsure. He walked me to my locker and I put my books up.

''Thanks Adam.''I said looking at him. ''You're welcome.''He replied as he gave me a worm smile. Then Trent came down. I grabbed Adam's shirt. '' What What's wrong?'' He asked in concerned.

''T-Trent.'' Istudered, Then Adam turned around and saw him walking to us.

''What do you want Trent?'' Adam asked mad.''Listen yu punks, alright you aren't gonna bother me, alright, no one.'' Trent said then slapped me in the face.

''Hey!?'' Adam said then pushed Trent off of me.

''You don't do that to my little brother, got it?!'' Adam said fibrous. ''Oh yeah well what are you gonna do about? huh.'' Trent said. He then punched me in the gut. Then he pushed me stomach hard and I fell on the floor in pain. ''Adam?!'' I groaned in pain stomach.

''Trent!?'' Adam said the grabbed Trent by the shirt and pushed him against the lockers. Adam slapped Trent in the face and punched him in the stomach, But I noticed everyone was crowded.

I was still in pain. everyone was saying 'Fight Fight Fight.' Over and over again. ''I wish the pain would go away so I could help Adam. Then out of know where. Mr. Davenport came through the school

door. then once he saw me on the floor, he rushed. Adam then stopped. He looked at Mr. Davenport and saw that Mr. Davenport was looking at me. He was sooo mad. ''What is going on here?!'' Mr. Davenport said looking at Adam and me. I gulped.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chase's Pov **

**previously, on bullied by Trent:**

I was still in pain. Everyone was saying 'Fight Fight Fight.' Over and over again.

''I wish the pain would go away so I could help Adam. Then out of know where. Mr. Davenport came through the school door.

Then once he saw me on the floor, he rushed.

Adam then stopped. He looked at Mr. Davenport and saw that Mr. Davenport was looking at me. He was sooo mad.

''What is going on here?!'' Mr. Davenport said looking at Adam and me. I gulped.

''Um, Mr. Davenport what are you doing here?'' Adam asked nervously.

''What am I doing here, Well not to see my oldest pushing someone in the lockers and to see my youngest on the floor in pain!'' Mr. Davenport said then he helped me up slowly.

''Are you okay?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I think.'' I replied. The crowed went away.

''What were you thinking?'' He asked Adam.

''I was thinking about beating him up.'' Adam said pointing at Trent.

Trent was about to run off till Mr. Davenport caught his walking off.

''NOT! So fast Trent.'' Mr. Davenport said putting his index up. Trent backed up slowly.

''Why are you bullying Chase? huh'' Mr Davenport said going up to his face. Adam and I backed up a long with Bree and Leo.

''How old are you, you know if your over 18 you could go to jail for bullying like that!'' Mr. Davenport told him.

I closed my eyes gripping Bree's shirt while clutching my stomach from where Trent kicked me.

''Its okay.'' Bree whispered to me.

''NO! More bullying my children again, do you hear me?'' Mr. Davenport said then Trent nodded and ran off.

''Mr. Davenport that was amazing.'' Mr. Davenport smiled.

''Okay guys lets get Chase home.'' Mr. Davenport said then we headed to the van. I fell a sleep in the van and I felt someone stroking my hair.

I opened my eyes and it was Bree.

''Oh sorry did I wake you?'' Bree asked as she stopped stroking my hair.

'' No you're fine.'' I croked.

She smiled at me.

''I'm glad you're okay.'' She said. I smiled back to her.

''I am to.'' I replied.

She kissed me on the forehead and I closed my eyes. Later that day I was in bed half asleep.

Mr. Davenport came in the room where I was in.

''Hey?'' I heard Mr. Davenport asked coming on the bed with me. He pulled me closer to him.

''Are you okay?'' He asked. I looked at him. '' Yeah.'' I replied.

''Okay.'' He whispered in my ear.

''Hey?'' I said.

''Yeah.''

''Is Adam in trouble?''

''Oh no buddy he's not in trouble, he was just sticking up for you that's all, he's not grounded at all.'' Mr. Davenport told me. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

''Get some rest buddy.'' He said then I did what I told.

**Hey guys, how was that, hope you enjoyed this Chapter, feel free to review, see ya later**


	10. Chapter 10

**ChaseLover & tinnisgirl77: Thank you!**

**Thank you for all the sweat and awesome comment ChaseLover,tinnisgirl77, Autumrose, EmotionalDreamer101, and BillyUngerLover: **

**Chase's Pov.**

I was in bed, then Mr. Davenport came in.

''Hey Chase its time for school'' He whispered walking to me. ''Okay.'' I Answered.

I got up and got dizzy. I tempted to stand up with out falling. So I did.

''Do you feel dizzy again?'' Mr. Davenport asked in worried.

I nodded. ''Don't worry.'' He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

''You ready for school?'' He asked. I smiled and nodded.

''You ready for school?'' He asked. I nodded and smiled.

''Okay.'' He whispered. He then dived me to school. I walked in the school building and walked to my locker.

Then Trent came down and walked to me. I turned around. and all he did was stand there.

''Um...may I help you?'' I said.

''No.'' Trent said.

''Okay.''I said then turned back around. ''Hey gt away from him?'' I heard someone say. ''Turned around and saw Adam. ''Hey Adam.'' I said. ''Hey.'' He replied.

''Was he bothering you?'' He asked. ''No.'' I shook my head no.

''Are you sure?'' He asked looking at me. ''I'm sure.'' I replied.

''Okay.'' Adam said making sure that Trent's not gonna do anything. ''Would you please go?'' Adam said to Trent.

''Fine, Just fine, you know what, I than I'm gonna stop bullying you for now on, If it takes your for your dad to stop coming here.'' Trent said then he walked away.

''Adam did you hear that?'' I said. ''Yep...congrats.'' Adam said. I smiled.

Then the bell rang. Later that day I went home. I opened the door and saw Mr. Davenport and Tasha.

''Hey guys how school?'' Mr. Davenport asked us. ''It was great.'' Bree replied.

''Yep.'' Adam added.

''Chase, no cuts no bruises oh my god did Trent finally stop bullying you?'' Mr. Davenport said while walked to me and putting hand on my face and my chin. ''Yep.'' I replied.

''Good.'' Mr. Davenport said, then he smiled at me. We all joined the table. We all laughed and ate a snack.

Later that day it was time for bed. I walked in my capsule and Mr. Davenport walked in the lab. I walked to him.

''Hey Dad?'' I said calmly while the others where asleep.

''Yeah.''He said as he turned around. ''Thank you.'' I said.

''For what?'' He said calmly walking to me. ''For yesterday.'' I explained. He smiled at me and he hugged me.

''You're welcome.'' He said still hugging me.

''I will not let anyone hurt you again, and if they do...come and tell me, okay?'' Mr. Davenport said then let go of the hug. ''Okay.'' I replied.

''Okay.'' I whispered. ''Alright now, get some rest?'' He said then I nodded and I headed to bed.

**The end **

**Hey guys I hope you liked it. This the end of the story. Sorry! But I hope you liked it anyways. Thank you for all the reviews...Most of them... Anywho feel free to review. Bye!**


End file.
